Secrets Beyound Secrets
by Subject8
Summary: Toguro is defeated, and the gang's relaxation time is quickly over. Between the new kid and an unanswerable demon questions pile on top of each other with turns into a giant mystery. Before anything else is done...THEY WHINED UP IN A WAR! Yaoi is involved
1. A New Mission

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (1) characters.

**Summary****: **The tournament is over and the team got their rest. Now it's time to get back on their feet with a new, understated, mission.

**Warnings****: **NONE

**Miscellaneous****: **This is my newest fanfiction idea. But there is a possibility that this could turn into a trilogy. Not quite sure yet. We will see where my mood takes me. For now, let's just enjoy what I have up, shall we?

**

* * *

~A New Mission~**

**~YUSUKE'S POV~**

We beat the Toguro brothers and it's been a month since we came back, but I didn't go to school the whole time I was healing. Hiei disappeared, Kuwabara went back within three days, and Kurama went back the next day we got back. How he did it, I have no clue.

It began to feel weird not to even see Kuwabra for a minute of the day so I picked this special day to go to school. Still hating the uniform I jumped in my green one and walked off to school. Of course as soon as I got there I heard a mouthful from Keiko. Walking into the room my first sight wasn't Kuwabara but another student…that I don't remember. I have to admit I hardly came to school, but it really wasn't hard to remember who went to my class seeing as though the students never changed the whole year.

"Hey Yusuke, nice to see ya!" Kuwabara came up to me.

"Hey Kuwabara. I figured it would be nice to drop by."

"You sure you didn't just fall on your head?" Kuwabara tapped my head.

"Yes I'm sure!" I slapped his hand away. "Hey, who's the new kid?" I directed my attention back at the boy.

"Him? Oh he's Bryin. He came from America a month ago. But before I even got a chance to say hi, my friends jumped me. When I asked about him they straight up said _'He's a creep.'_ According to them when the teachers tried talking to him, getting him to participate and answer questions he wouldn't speak a word. Actually they said he won't even mumble. He's a complete mute. I figured maybe he spoke another language. They only yelled at me saying we're speaking the number one language American's do. Only other possible language is Spanish, which is still way off from what we speak of course. I always wonder if I should try talking to him, but whenever I do I end up getting dragged away."

"Oh." Was my only response. "So Kuwabara…"

"Yea?"

"What do you say you me and Kurama hang out today?" I completely went off topic.

"OH HELL YEA! Wait, does Kurama know?"

"Naw."

"We could mess up his schedule by popping in. Shouldn't we give him a call first?"

"Naw."

"Oh…uh…well okay then." Kuwabara laughed with a huge slugged look on his face like always.

After school me and Kuwabara ran off to Kurama's school hoping to catch him before he left the grounds.

"SUICHI!" I yelled as loud as I could as soon as I got him in my sights.

"Yusuke! Long time no see." Kurama responded when we got close enough.

Within an hour Kuwabara, Kurama, and I were walking the town in our uniforms. We got a surprise visit from Hiei who joined us after fifteen minutes of catching up with each other.

"Hey Shrimp, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara started pushing the dark demons buttons.

"Kowenma asked me here you big block of rock." Hiei retorted.

"Kowenma? Another mission?" Kurama asked.

"Hell if I know." Hiei looked another way. "He wants us to meet him at the center park." Hiei gave us the last bit of information then disappeared.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go-huh." I was interrupted when I caught eye of two guys picking on one. Unfortunately they looked to be from me and Kuwabara's school. "Uh…let me take care of this first." I walked up to the three. "Hey, you guys are in my way!" As soon as I yelled the two bullies looked up, dropped two colors of their skin tone and ran. All I could was smile. I still had it.

I looked down at the prey and it was…the new kid. He looked up at me; his face wasn't damaged much. A little scratched on the cheek and a busted lip. He completely whipped away the trail of blood and grabbed his stuff and stood up. He looked to have just got done food shopping.

"Hey kid you okay?" I asked him.

Once again he simply looked at me. He had the basic brown hair with light brown as highlights (naturally done). Unfortunately his eyes didn't match the rumors of piercing blue; they were dull, as if it hardly held any life. Skin; regular white. He quickly bowed at me and ran off without a sound. Kuwabara and Kurama walked to my side.

"He really doesn't make a sound." I stated.

"Really? That punk didn't say thanks to you? We outta teach that punk a lesson!" Kuwabara yelled.

I couldn't help but get irritated at the contradiction of helping him being punked, then punking him ourselves. But I let it slip by.

"Naw, let's just go meet pacifier breath."

Within the hour we were at the park meeting with Kowenma and Hiei.

"So what's the problem Kowenma?" I was already irritated by his presences.

"Nice seeing you too. Here's the deal-y-o. A demon, in demon world, has been spurring up our attention lately. Between conquering lands and becoming stronger at a superb rate, Spirit World has no choice but to wonder what he is up too."

"So what exactly do you want us to do? Doesn't seem harmful." Kuwabara started to think.

"Yet. At the moment we are still at peace with this demon. And while we are still at peace, I am sure what Kowenma is getting at, we must see what is on his mind." Kurama answered, being smart as ever.

"Exactly." Kowenma confirmed.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a fighter not a talker." This plan was useless to me.

"Indeed. Which is why I'm only informing you."

"Wait, now I'm really confused." Kuwabara looked as if he would pass out any minute.

"He's only telling us in case something does happen. In the mean time me and Kurama are the ones going in." Hiei jumped in.

"Me and Hiei? Kowenma, like Yusuke, Hiei isn't much of a negotiator." Kurama tried to get the concept of this as well.

"I said the same thing but the baby doesn't want to listen." Hiei agreed with Kurama.

"Settle down, settle down. Allow me to explain. Kurama, we all know out of everyone you are the best at negotiating. So I figured it would be best to just send you in to get as much information as possible. But then I went into the 'what ifs' and figured it wouldn't be bad to plan for an attack either. Even though Yusuke would do you justice inside a giant castle filled with guard demons, I figured Hiei would be even better." Kowenma only made the smudge non-sense even more smudged.

"I still don't get it. Try breaking it down a little more." I cocked my head to the side.

Letting out a sigh Kowenma continued. "You guys cut Hiei short. Unfortunately so does Hiei himself. Even though he's more cut throat like you, Yusuke, he still knows when to shut up and gather information. If Kurama was to, surprisingly, miss something Hiei will, hopefully, be able to catch on. While on the other hand, you would think Kurama has it all and leave it at that."

"That makes sense." Kuwabara finally came back in.

"So in the mean time you want me and Kuwbara to wait? Exactly how long should this take?" I wasn't too comfortable leaving the mission up to Hiei and Kurama alone. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, especially since they are still considered to help me in any way possible until their time is up. But something just didn't feel right. Like something would go wrong…even if I was there.

"They will start tomorrow. That is when your spring break starts. Within that time they should be back a day before your spring break should ends." Kowenma finished.

"Think you can handle it Kurama?" I tried to reassure myself.

"Naturally." Kurama smiled.

With a positive answer only gave me more of a negative impact. Something really didn't feel right.


	2. Silence

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (2) characters.

**Summary****: **Kurama and Hiei find unanswered questions. Yusuke and Kuwabara find a giant question. How is this going to work?

**Warnings****: **Absolute confusion (NONE)

**Miscellaneous****: **I'm so getting into this. Can't wait for it to pick up speed though :)! Enjoy!

**

* * *

~Silence~**

**~KURAMA'S POV: DEMON WORLD~**

Almost five in the morning Hiei and I wasted no time starting on the mission. Kowenma gave us the coordinates and the information we needed on the demon so we could be as prepared as possible.

Unlike the Toguro brothers this demon wasn't really well known. So asking the nearby demons about him was more than less likely a waste of time. But either way, the demon's name is Kouken. A low class demon that lives by the traditions he was taught. According to his records he was a pretty simple demon with no harms in mind. Which seemed to be odd in the demon world. He had zero kills and never got into any major battles. On one hand this demon was simple and innocent, or another hand very clever and up to something. But we won't know until we meet him face to face.

When Hiei and I got close enough to the castle, we decided now would be the best time to devise a plan. But before we even started we were interrupted.

"Good evening Yoko Kurama and Hiei. Lord Kouken has been expecting you." A lady demon walked out of the shadows.

"Has he now?" Hiei got a little cocky.

"Yes, follow me and I will take you to him." She turned around and started walking to the castle.

"Hiei, stay on your guard. Something already isn't right." I warned.

"Tell me something I didn't know fox." Hiei remarked walking off. I couldn't help but smile at his cockiness.

**

* * *

~YUSUKE'S POV: SAKIYO HIGH~**

I called Kuwabara asking him to meet me at the entrance of our high school surprisingly at the same time school would usually start if it wasn't for the fact that we were at spring break. When I got there, Kuwabara was nowhere in sight. But the new kid was. …and in school uniform.

"Yusuke, hey!" Kuwabara grabbed my attention. "Hey, what's up? Why'd you ask me to come here so early?"

"Nothing, was just wondering if you wanted to hang out at the arcade."

That was a bunch of bull shit. The truth was I was worried as fuck about Hiei and Kurama. Something didn't feel right about this mission. And I knew if I stood home all day doing nothing I would go crazy and screw the mission up by going to get them. I had to keep myself occupied.

"Yea right, you're hiding something. What is it?"

"It's nothing really!" I yelled out.

"Yea whatever. Fine, don't tell me. Guess we should think of something to do anyways. We have a week and a half off and nothing planned. Huh…hey isn't that Bryin?" Kuwabara caught a glimpse at the kid sitting at the entrance gate.

"Yea." Was my only response. It was as if we couldn't go anywhere without him somehow popping up.

"Wonder what he is doing here…and in his school uniform for that fact." Kuwabara thought out loud. "I'm going to go find out." Kuwabara laughed at himself and did a quick jog to him. Having nothing better to do I followed.

"Hey kid."

Bryin looked up in response with the same look he gave me when I helped him out.

"What are you doing here? Did you forget it was Spring break?" Kuwbara asked.

Sliently he simply shook his head no.

"HA! HE DOES SPEAK ENGLISH OR HE WOULDN'T HAVE RESPONDED!" Kuwabara yelled out randomly. Of course I knew what he was talking about due to him telling me earlier. But Bryin just gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Huh, wait, so why are you out here? Waiting for some one?" Kuwabara looked around.

Bryin simply looked down and shook his head no again.

"Uh…okay then." Kuwabara was running out of ideas.

I grabbed Bryin by his forearm and yanked him to his feet. As shocked as his eyes were, a sound was not yet made. Not so much as a gasp. But I quickly shrugged off how creepy that was.

"Alright then. You have nothing planned we barley have anything planned so it won't be that bad if we drag you along, right?"

Once again a simple shake of the head as a reply of no was his answer.

"Alright, take us to your house."

He cocked his head to the side in question.

"So you can change out of that suite and into something comfortable."

He bit his bottom lip, grabbed his well prepared back-pack and walked us to his house. The whole entire time Kuwabara tried to get him to talk by asking questions that only can be answered by speaking but Bryin either ignored them or found another way of answering. Mostly pointing or grabbing something. Of course like an idiot Kuwabara guessed and got all the answers right and then paused to bang his head on a brick wall for answering the question out loud for him. At first Bryin seemed worried but then he simply started to smile at Kuwabara's actions. I couldn't help but be entertained.

Bryin lived approximately fifteen minutes away from the school by foot. And since we walked the whole way, either he had a ride for before and after or took a bus. But since busses didn't come out this far I figured he might have had some sort of transportation. But if that was the case, did he lie and really forget it was spring break. Couldn't help but laugh at that though. What kid forgets it's Spring Break?

He lived in a decent one story house. He fetched the house key from somewhere else and let us in. He looked down then at us.

"Okay, okay, we'll wait here." I had guessed the problem. I didn't think he was suppose to be in the house while his parents were out so wanted as little intriouse as possible. Though I couldn't help but wonder how much of a difference in the house two boys could make by sitting somewhere. While he changed I took as much of a look around as I could. The hall way was directly in front of us, he had taken a right so I assumed his room was there. I could barely see a door frame so I counted one more. And from the size of the house I figured there was at least one more room somewhere back there. To our instant right was the living room with a couch and two rocking chairs and the TV directly in the middle. Two end stands in the living room. Chair, end stand, couch, end stand chair. In that order. On the left side was the kitchen with a table for four closer to us so I could barely see it.

"Wow this place is pretty nice." Kuwabara complemented.

I couldn't help but feel like something was out of place though. Everything looked homey enough, so I couldn't think of what it…that was it. It wasn't homey enough. How? There were no pictures. Nothing hanging from the walls or no picture frames on the end stands. It was kind of weird. Even the home of the liquor, my home, had something hanging from the walls.

"This picture must be old." Kuwabara picked up a picture frame.

I quickly looked at his hand. A picture of a man, woman and a baby in her arms. I could only assume that had to be Bryin when he was still a baby. I looked beyond Kuwabara's hand to see yet another end stand with a little tray for keys. I realized it was marked though, a cut was made into the end stand.

"This place is too clean for me. I mean, I keep sis's place neat, but this is like two times that work. Even this end stand is polished." Kuwabara did the dust test by swiping a finger on the stand and rubbing it together.

"Just means they are neat people." I finally spoke.

"Sure."

Bryin came out in white sneakers, light blue jeans, and a button up light blue t-shirt.

"It's about time." I stated. He's only response was a small smile.

He walked up to Kuwabara, grabbed the picture frame and set it back down…exactly how Kuwabara picked it up. He ushered us out, locked up the door and waited for where we were going. So I took them to the arcade.

**

* * *

~KURAMA'S POV~**

Hiei and I were to sit and wait for Kouken's arrival. The room they had us wait in looked to be a study room. The room was filled with countless books, multiple desks chairs and coffee tables.

"Ah, good-evening Kurama and Hiei." Kouken greeted us. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a feeling you already know." Hiei remarked.

"Even if I did know, Hiei, it's not like I can hold a conversation with myself. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, that won't be necessary." I responded politely, nudging Hiei to settle down.

Kouken sits down and ushers us to do the same. Hiei walked to the other side of the room near the window and I sat in front of him.

"Well…Kouken it seems you are starting to make an impression on the Spirit World and we are wondering what is going on with the sudden changes." I started the conversation.

"Changes? There is nothing that is changing. Everything is falling right into place." Kouken seemed a bit confused and yet understanding.

"As in a plan." Hiei jumped in.

"Not a plan. Fate."

"Please explain." I tried to clarify what was going on.

"It is fate that I prepare this part of the world for the oncoming damage." Kouken spoke as if he saw the future.

"Kouken what are you talking about? What damage?" I tried to get the absolute answer out of him.

"It is not meant for the spirit detectives to be involved. That is also my duty; to protect you and keep you as far away as possible."

Hiei slowly turned his head to the conversation as I allowed him to continue.

"The spirit detectives will only get in the way and get themselves killed. If they are killed during this time they will not go to where they belong in the afterlife. It is my job to make sure this battle stays as separate from the worlds as possible." Kouken finished as if he was under a spell.

"Battle? What battle?" Hiei walked closer to Kouken.

"Hiei." I warned him.

"You are to not get involved." Kouken repeated.

"Look you! We will get involved in anything we want to get involved in!" Hiei grabbed Kouken by his collar.

Kouken didn't do anything to stop Hiei.

"If you get involved I will be forced to use strength to do anything to keep you safe. This is where your job meets its limits."

"What do you mean Kouken? What limits?" I needed to get an answer out of Kouken before Hiei beat it out of him.

"The limits of helping this world. After all…they all say there is only so much you can do. This is where the line is drawn. You are not to get involved." Kouken grabbed Hiei's wrist and flung him to the wall with ease. "After all I am a kouken."

"As flattered as we are Kouken…we still at least need the information so we know to step out." I spoke when I realized Hiei wasn't injured in any form.

"That is true Kurama. But this is suppose to remain as much of a secret as it can be or else hope will be sprung from the deepest of the dark shadows for the wrong and worst reasons. I am to not allow that to happen. Follow me." He walked out the room, not fazed at all of the possibility that Hiei might attack him again.

"Something isn't right Kurama. We need to get out of here." Hiei spoke to me in a hush voice.

"He is about to give us more information. Just a little longer." I quickly followed Kouken. With a grunt Hiei walked behind me.

He lead us into another study room but this one was different. It was more neatly laid out no tables and chairs and a stand in the middle.

"This room holds my reasoning to even breath. And to think, even with all of this information there are still a bunch of holes, questions, and answers that doesn't make sense." Kouken walked in a little further watching me explore the room.

Hiei stood at the door reminding me he wasn't comfortable being here. Everything but the books in the room was white. The little extra decoration was in gold. I walked to the stand in the middle that had a glass over it. A white book entitled with something I couldn't read. The spine was decorated in gold.

"What is this? May I take a look at it?" After a few seconds of silence I went to grab the glass to lift it but before my hand could even touch it I felt the worse of the inevitable. I took a step back slightly shaking.

"It looks like…the book spoke for itself. You are not allowed to look at it." Kouken finally responded.

"What is this room?" I finally asked. "Why'd you bring us here?"

"I told you. This room speaks of why I am even here breathing. The questions you want answered lies within this room. But because of this situation, the answer isn't simple. So what you will get from one book you will have to go to another. In the end by the time you are done, you would have read this whole room. And still be left with questions, holes in the reasoning, and answers that doesn't make sense. The book you wanted to see is the book of all. It holds all the secrets and answers that everyone has. It seems you are not ready for all the knowledge so the book declined you." Kouken informed.

"And you do?" Hiei asked.

"No. Like Kurama I am not allowed near it either. But with understanding and will power I can tolerate the power long enough to move it where it needs to be…nothing more."

"So are you going to tell us about this war or not?" Hiei asked now losing patience.

"For me to speak of it would go against my family ways and what we are meant to do. But due with time the answer will come to you. But for now, take at ease, for I am not your foe. I am merely a kouken."

The more Kouken talked the more his eyes hid what was behind them. Kouken was preparing the world for the investable. But what was it? It was clear Kouken wasn't going to tell us. But how were we going to find out if our only resource wasn't going to talk without a fight?

I thanked Kouken for his time and walked out with Hiei next to me.

"Kouken…Kouken…Kouken… he used his name as a word. I don't understand." Hiei was a bit annoyed.

"Kouken: it means…Guardian."

"Guardian? What the hell is he guarding?" Hiei asked.

"A Secret." I answered.

**

* * *

~YUSUKE'S POV~**

Me an Kuwabara spent all the free money we had on the arcades and treated ourselves and Bryin to some lunch. Suddenly a wave of relief filled me.

"Hey, is everything okay Yusuke?" Kuwabara stopped in the middle of his sentence.

Byrin looked at me with concern as well.

"Uh, yea. I'm fine." I continued to eat relieved that whatever it was that was bothering me was now gone.

Kuwabara went on with his story as I wondered what could be going on in demon world. Suddenly Bryin jumped up from his seat and ran out the restaurant.

"Huh? Hey wait, where are you going?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Let him go Kuwabara." Even though I was the one that said it, I had no idea where it came from. But it still felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Kuwabara looked back at me.

"Yea."

I won't lie I was a bit curious as into why Bryin ran out all of a sudden but I figured if he really wanted us to know he would have grabbed one of us.

Suddenly the feeling I had with Kurama resurfaced. But not for Kurama…for Bryin.

"Hey, I just remembered I have to take care of some business. I'll see you around okay?" I quickly left the restaurant leaving Kuwabara in a stun.

I caught up with Bryin who was back at the school.

"Hey, what's up?" I called out to him.

He looked at me in pure shock. I was right; he didn't expect us to follow.

"What's going on? Why'd you leave in such a rush?" I approached him.

He simply looked at the sky then turned his back to me. A car pulled up and he quickly got in.

"Huh? Hey wait!" In less than a second the car was gone. I had no idea what to think.


	3. Question Everything

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (3) characters.

**Summary****: **Kurama and Hiei are left with more questions but with a more of an at ease mind. Yusuke sees only more additional questions.

**Warnings****: **NONE

**Miscellaneous****: **Still nothing major is going on, but on the next chapter things are going to start to pick up speed. Unfortunately there still isn't any action, but it's getting there, so just wait a little longer.

**

* * *

~Question Everything~**

**~KURAMA'S POV: DEMON WORLD~**

Even though Hiei and I finished interviewing Kouken within a day I wasn't done investigating. The next day I had Hiei get a bird eye's view of the surroundings of the castle. On the third day I talked to random rouge demons in the forest. Fourth day I talked to some demons in the village that was nearby. And the fifth day I paid another visit to another village that wasn't too far from the castle. For the last five days I stood with an old friend.

"Who is this witch?" Hiei tried to understand who we were going to meet.

"Her name is **Sachi Suitougakari** (author: Don't try to pronounce that). She is a fortune teller. She can't see the whole future. Just bits and pieces. She knows more than even I do. I am sure if anyone can make any sense of this it is her." I responded.

"Hn. If you say so."

When we got to Sachi's place I greeted her with a smile.

Sachi was a very old fox demon that lost her sight in battle. Ever since then her ability to see a glimps into the future increased tremendously. Just by being near an item she can tell more about you before you even introduce it. Still, the more information she has before she starts the further her power stretches. Either way, now she stands one foot shorter than Yoko (who is six feet tall) with grey hair that is braided in the front and the rest hang down.

"Ah, Yoko Kurama, long time no see." Sachi greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh well, you see, Kowenma has us looking up as much information as possible on this demon named Kouken. I have a few pieces of knowledge that I am hoping you can grow into something more." I clarified my reasons for being here.

"Mhm, continue." She nodded her head.

"First with the rumors from ear, the demons say that Kouken is a well kept to himself demon. That he hardly fights and he only fights to protect what is in his territory. He only came to the villages when in need of something. As far as that goes that's all I could get. Hiei got a bird's eye view of the surrounding area of his new castle, and there turns out to be some sort of symbol. According to what he said it looked like symbols that was engraved in the white room he took us too. Kouken had said that room was the room that…"

"Of the all knowing." She interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Not surprised that she interrupted me.

"The room holds the books of everything about the world and what is to happen to it. And still holds un-answerable questions, and leaves some logic out." She explained.

"Yes…that's pretty much what he said."

"Mhm. Hiei, do you mind if I take a look at your image?" Sachi got closer to Hiei.

"How is a blind demon supposed to see an image?"

"Your jagan. You must relax."

When Hiei did you could see her power at work.

"I see. This is a seal. But a seal I have never seen before, therefore I can't really tell you for what. Allow me some time Kurama and Hiei, and hopefully the knowledge will build upon itself. I welcome you to stay here."

Hiei and I happily agreed to stay.

**

* * *

~YUSUKE'S POV: HUMAN WORLD~**

Only five more days before Hiei and Kurama come back and I felt like I was going insane. To help me try to keep attach of my sanity I talked to Kuwabara every once in a while and even bothered Keiko but it just wasn't enough.

I came to my last resort: Bryin. Ever since the day he left in that car I haven't seen or heard from him. I decided maybe stopping by wouldn't be a bad idea.

Thirty minutes later I finally came to his house but I saw at least five different cars. I figured he had company over and now wouldn't be a good time to pop in on him. I saw multiple shadows, heard a little bang and then a lot of laughter. Sighing I walked away, back to my house.

I didn't feel right leaving, but I didn't know him or his family well enough to just bang on his door and yell hi. The more steps I took to walk away the more I felt like I should regret it. But I pushed the feelings aside and continued home in silence.

**

* * *

~KURAMA'S POV~**

It's been two days since we came to Sachi when she finally approached Hiei and me.

"I have news. I can't say that it is good. But I can't say it's bad either." She started.

"Spit it out old hag. We don't have the rest of our lives." Hiei ushered.

Sachi only smiled at Hiei's response.

"It is not something that I can tell you. As time passed, my heart understood the signs more and more. But I still don't know what it is. I just know, as you guessed, it is the inevitable. Nothing we do will stop it from coming and going. Even though I know you and your friends should stay out of it…I don't think you will. I just hope you won't regret it." She informed. "What I understand is only what you can feel. Due in time, you will understand what I feel." She finished.

With that, Hiei and I were to take our leave.

**

* * *

~YUSUKE'S POV: SAKYO HIGH~**

School was back in session and I was more than happy to know Kurama came back safe and sound. All of us, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and I, scheduled to meet during our lunch hour and discuss what they discovered.

I greeted Keiko and a few minutes later Kuwabara. When things settled my eyes caught Bryin in his usual corner, his eyes lost in the sky.

"Hey." I caught his attention walking up too him.

He simply looked up at me. A bandage on his right lower check, a bandage on his upper left check, right eye slightly swollen. Eyes more dull than usual.

"Hey, what happened? Did you get bullied during the break?" I asked concerned.

He simply shook his head and looked down at his desk.

"Eh…"

Before I could try to weasel an answer out of him, class started.

As soon as lunch came around Kuwabara and I made a run for Kurama's school. As soon as we got there Hiei popped up and we made our way to the side of the school.

"So what did you get?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just something that we can't avoid, according to everyone we talked to." Kurama answered.

"The demon is a lunatic. He claims that we are not to get involved or we will only get ourselves killed. And he says if we get involved he will have to hold us back." Hiei informed.

"What is he talking about?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't know anything that the Spirit Detectives can't be involved in."

"Yes, he said that our job of helping the world has reached its limits. The fortune teller, Sachi, says that we will understand in time. That what she was able to capture for information was something that can't be spoken, but felt." Kurama finished.

"What kind of bull shit is that? If it involves keeping the world at peace we can get involved in whatever we want!" I yelled.

"Hush Yusuke. We are still at school." Kurama reminded.

"So what now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kowenma wants us to just sit back and relax for now. He sees no threat at the moment. When he does he will have Botan inform us." Kurama finished.

"Oh…well I guess that's that." I finished the conversation.

When Kuwabara and I got back to school I almost said good-bye and skip the rest of the day until I caught eye of Bryin. So instead I told Kuwabara I would catch up to him later and walked up to Bryin.

"Yo." I smiled at him.

Bryin did a small fake smile.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

He cocked his head to the side in question. I pointed to his bandages. He raised a…wrapped up, bandaged hand. I grabbed his wrist and he gave a quick tug to pull away.

"What happened?" I questioned him sternly.

He shook his head slowly, fear in his eyes. I had to wonder why he got scared so easily. As soon as the bell rang, he yanked his hand away hard enough to have me let go and quickly ran off to class. There was no way in hell I would ever understand that kid. And at the same time I had a bad feeling of what was going on. Nothing made sense…and until something happened it would continue to not make sense. One thing I knew for sure was that the longer this took to start, whatever it was, …the bigger it was going to be.

* * *

**Sachi**: Japanese to English -- Fortune

**Suitougakari: **Japanese to English -- Teller**  
**


	4. The Secret

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (4) characters.

**Summary****: **The secret of Bryin's life is out and Yusuke's blood is boiling.

**Warnings****: ** Eh, just some torture. I decided not to take it all the way. You people can't handle what runs through my mind o.O

**Miscellaneous****: **Look out some mind tricks! Haha, I love torture but some of it is just too gruesome so I left it out. I'll leave what happens to your imagination.

**

* * *

~The Secret~**

**~YUSUKE'S POV~**

After school I literally had to chase after Bryin from class to the entrance of the school to the half way point of his house. He wouldn't stop for anything. I swear, if he did talk, he would be yelling at me to leave him alone. But even if he did, not like I would listen. I wanted to know what was going on.

When I did catch up to him I tackled him to the concert ground. Unfortunately we slightly skidded so I knew he was going to have some lovely scratches. I dragged him back to his feet but before I could continue the lovely scene I was interrupted.

"YUSUKE!" Kuwabara called. I turned around to see Kurama by his side. "Huh? Hey, what's going on?" Kuwabara looked to Bryin as the hint.

"Oh yea, I was just about to get the first few words out of him." I redirected my attention back at Bryin.

As usual, no sound, just the widening of his eyes as his words. Again he tried to run off but before he even made the first step I grabbed his collar.

"Yusuke, don't you remember we have to meet up at my house today." Kurama joined in on the conversation.

"Oh yea. Right after I get him to talk!"

Bryin quickly turned his head embracing himself for the worst.

"YUSUKE!" Kurama pried my hands away from Bryin and grabbed my full attention trying to talk me into letting him go and try some other day.

Before I could give my side of the story a sudden wave of…unknown energy flooded the area. As soon as I turned around Bryin was in the air being locked tight in a very large demons hand. Of course Bryin trying to squirm away was useless. The demon gave a small squeeze and Bryin instantly passed out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kurama was the first to speak.

The demon only laughed. "I have what I want. Now I just need you out of my way!"

The demon came to swing at us. Kurama dogged successfully, Kuwabara dogged but was flown back by the after-force, and I jumped over his arm and directed my punch right in the middle of the face.

"You picked the wrong people to mess with!" I was just about to land my punch when I heard…

"Yusuke wait!" Kuwabara yelled from the ground.

Whatever it was, it was too late. My punch landed in the middle of the demons head…that exploded. And feel dead. I looked at the dead demon.

'_Wait a minute. I didn't use that much power. Do I not know…my own strength? No…something had to have happen. But what…there's nothing else here.'_ I thought to myself.

I caught eye of Kurama getting Bryin out of the clutch of the dead demon's hand and turned back to Kuwabara.

"Whoa! Yusuke! I didn't know you had that much power." Kuwabara's jaw dropped.

"Yea…neither did I." I looked at my hand then back at the corpse. "Why'd you yell for me to stop?" I changed the subject.

"Oh yea. When you jumped to attack that demon, I felt something really horrible was nearby. For a split second I could have sworn it was right next to me. But it disappeared as soon as it came." Kuwabara questioned himself.

I looked at Kurama who was now carrying Bryin.

"Don't question yourself to much. I felt the same thing." Kurama reassured.

"You're not just saying that to make him feel better are you?" I raised my eyebrow at Kurama.

"No. I didn't feel it next to me. But I defiantly felt something there." Kurama looked at the sky.

"Eh, what are we going to do with Bryin? Shall we take him home? His house isn't much further." Kuwabara pointed back at another problem we had.

"No. We are taking him with us." I couldn't take my eyes off his bandaged hand.

"But Yusuke…"Kurama tried to talk me out of it.

"Look, that demon went after him. Last thing we want is for Bryin not only be unconscious but putting his family in danger. Can't we wait until he gains consciousness?" I pleaded.

"I suppose. That does make sense." Kurama agreed.

Once settled we took Bryin to Kurama's house and continued our meeting.

* * *

"But why would a demon be after a human?" Hiei asked not believing our story.

"I don't know! Nothing right now is making any sense!" I yelled pacing back and forth.

"That is one thing I think we all can agree on." Kurama spoke softly.

"So what do we do? We tired putting all the pieces together, but the ones that we already put together only make so much sense that…it just leads to more questions!" Kuwabara practically flipped out.

The room went quite; nothing was said. The sudden sound of rustle caught our attention. Bryin was waking up, holding his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him kneeling down.

He slightly nodded his head yes.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked a bit worried.

He slowly shook his head no. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Before I could continue questioning him he pushed me and jumped off the couch. I went to grab his arm but he slipped away and ran out the door.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" I yelled at Kurama and the rest, chasing after Bryin.

"YUSUKE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE?" Kuwabara yelled back, but I didn't respond.

I couldn't catch up to Bryin for anything. I was faster but he was able to go through obstacles like threw was no tomorrow. When I finally did catch up, we ended up in the same spot; fifteen minutes away from his house. But instead of tackling him I was able to stop him by putting all my weight to the ground and pulling on his arm. When he looked turned around …SLAP. My eyes wide, head slightly turned to the left.

"Did…did you actually just…hit me?" I stood up straight look at him in disbelief.

Bryin took a step back in trembling fear.

"Bryin!"

Looking behind Bryin an adult stood there, pure rage written all over his face. Bryin took two steps back from the man, more towards me.

"And who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm his father." The man grunted forcefully grabbing Bryin by his forearm.

Lifted from the grown Bryin winced in pain. Still he made no noise but it was clear in his face he was in complete pain.

"Put him down!" I couldn't believe how much rage filled my blood.

"When you become this boy's parent, you can tell me what to do." The guy dragged Bryin with him.

Something told me to chase after him…but at the same time the man was right.

Screaming in frustration I stomped back to Kurama's house.

**

* * *

~BRYIN'S POV~**

My lounges drowned in screams, my ears rang with the shattering of glass, my arm starting to drip with blood.

As soon as I was brought inside my house I was flung to the glass case on the far end of the living room. Slowly I got up trembling.

"So, what were you thinking Bryin? Go out and have some fun with some friends? Ignore your dear ol' parents and their rules? I mean, yea! What the hell do we know, right?" My father walked slowly to me every time he spoke.

"N-n-no father." My voice trembling more than ever.

I only spoke at home with my parents around. I feared that if I spoke outside that I would accidently allow something to slip, and the last time that happened not only was I punished but so was the person I told. Put it simply, they were never heard from again.

Slapped across the face I had to regain my balance or it would have been a face plant to the ground.

"I was knocked out. They took me in. That is all!" I pleaded.

"Oh yes, because everyone loves you Bryin. That's why you have zero friends."

Grabbed by my throat I was risen at least two inches from the floor.

"Now… to think of your punishment."

His punishments weren't limited. Anything that could get me to scream was where the starting line was. Unfortunately that did include sexual harassment. According to his usual procedures this didn't seem like something he would use that kind of force with though. But then again…he was unpredictable sometimes.

"Come on." He finally spoke.

He dropped me from the air. I wasn't able to catch myself so I stumbled all the way down. He grabbed me by my hair as I kicked around grabbing his wrist. He dragged me to my room as if I was nothing but extra weight he was use to being attached to his arm.

Tied to the bed my father left the room. It was his famous mind trick. Nothing involved. Just simple time alone was all it was. But when he first played it I screamed until my lunges gave way. All the possible things he could do would always run through my mind during this time. Just thinking about it drove me insane. First I tried sleeping it away. Turns out it only gave me an additional punishment. For the first year I tried untying myself. Turns out every time he tied me it was a new way. And if it was the same way he never did it back to back.

Arching my back in anticipation the plans started running through my head of what he would do and how I would take it. It's only been five minutes and yet it felt like forever. I was going to go insane. I only knew he was still planning because I could hear rattling going around in the kitchen.

Finally busting threw my door my father slowly walked in. Closing my door gently, he walked up to me and pulled out a butcher knife that nicely gleamed in the small light that came into my room.

"Do you remember this knife, Bryin?"

He twirled it in his hand. I nodded my head.

That knife was the same knife he used to stab threw my hand three nights ago when I simply forgot to cut my mother's steak. Yes…the slightest mistake called for a punishment with my parents.

"This knife made you sing so…beautifully. I wonder…if it can produce the same sound." He eyed me still twirling the knife.

I slowly shook my head praying that, that knife wouldn't come anywhere close to my body. It took me five hours to fix my hand. I couldn't even begin to think how long it would take to heal my body with that knife's damage.

My father jumped on the bed. "Come on Bryin. Aren't you the least bit curious?" I could see fun hanging in his eyes.

Again I shook my head no, my eyes not leaving the blade.

"Good. I wanted to have fun with this anyways."

My father whipped out his home made studded belt.

'_Crap…'_ was all I thought…

**

* * *

~YUSUKE'S POV: SAKYO HIGH~**

It's been three days since Bryin came to class. I even asked the teachers, but they stated that they received no notice of his absences. Without any missions on my mind, it was all him. His fake smile…his real smile…the dull eyes…I couldn't take it. I had to see him.

As soon as school let out, Bryin's house was my first stop. I was hoping the simple _"Hello, I'm Yusuke. I was hoping Bryin could hang out today" _would suffice. But it wasn't. When I got to his house all I could hear was yelling and screaming. Bryin came busting out of his door onto the lawn tripping on his own wobbly legs. His father came out with a bat and his mother came out with a black eye cussing out Bryin and yet begging his father to stop chasing him. Not hesitating I stepped over Bryin's fallen body and stopped the swinging bat with a punch; it broke in half.

"You again!" His father yelled out.

"Yea, I find I'm like a roach. Can't exactly get rid of me." I snarled at him.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He looked like he could give a rat's ass.

"And let you beat on him? I don't think so." I growled.

As soon as he pulled his arm back I took the extra time to punch him…three times in the stomach. I think I might-of even heard a rib crack. But surprisingly he got back up as if it was nothing and charged back at me. This time I punched him in the face and made him fly back. I went to charge at him…

"Stop!"

A voice near me…a voice I never heard. I turned my head to see Bryin grabbing my arm with all the power he had.

"Please…stop…" His voice trembled.

Bryin…spoke.

"You're actually protecting this guy?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What he might be doing is wrong…but he is still my father. Please stop." Bryin continued to beg.

I looked back at the man that was groaning to get up but the lady held him back.

"Fine." I compromised. "But you're coming with me."

I grabbed Bryin by his wrist and ran off with him to Kurama's house.

**

* * *

~LATER~**

"But Yusuke!" Kurama practically fell out of his seat when I brought Bryin over and told him what happened. "As much as I can sympathies, you can't just bring someone to my house and expect me to just take him in!"

"And I understand that. But you are my only choice! I would take him to mine, but my house doesn't even have a carpet with all the cans lying around! Kuwabara lives with his sister so that's already pulling it tight. And you and I both know Hiei's situation. You're the best bet." I tried talking the fox into letting Bryin stay until I figured what I was going to do with Bryin's father.

"But what about the mission? What if it suddenly explodes into something?" Kurama quickly turned to his hush voice.

"We'll deal with it somewhere else." I tried to equal his hush tone.

Taking a deep sigh Kurama smiled and agreed to take Bryin in until something happened.

"Thanks Kurama." I said with a huge smile.

He laughed nervously. "Suichi…Yusuke." He reminded me of the company.

"Oh right." I said in-between greeted teeth.

When I told Bryin of the good news I couldn't help but say it with full excitement. Bryin had both happiness and fear in his eyes. I knew he was thinking about his father finding him, but I wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Kuwabara and Hiei came walking through the door and stopped in their mid walk.

"Bryin …hi." Kuwabara said stunned.

"Hello. …Kuwabara…" Bryin said slowly.

"HOLY CRAP HE TALKS!" He jumped back.

"Of course he talks." I laughed my ass off.

Bryin even let out a small laugh at Kuwabara's reaction.

"What are you doing here?" Kuwabara was the first to ask.

"I found he is having some problems at home and decided he needs a break." I growled thinking of what I caught his father doing.

"Oh." Was all Kuwabara mumbled. "So how long is he going to be here?" He asked in a hush tone.

"Until I find a new place for him to stay." I hushed back.

Kuwabara's mouth just dropped.

"Well I'm going to get some rest. So I'll see you guys later." I walked out the door waving good-bye to everyone.

**

* * *

~BRYIN'S POV~**

Left in silence I couldn't help but shift in uneasiness. Kuwabara grabbed what he came for and left as quickly as possible. The one they called Hiei went to a room and I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

Suichi came out of the kitchen, handing me a plate of food and sat across from me. The last time I had a real dinner was a month ago. Even though I could cook my father didn't allow me to eat. I only made enough for two. I had either left over's, nothing, or a small bag of whatever my father brought home. I slowly ate what Suichi handed me, savoring every taste I could.

"So…Bryin. I'm not stupid. Yusuke said difficulties as if it was a simple fight. But according to your stance and visibile bandages I'd say it's a one way fight."

I didn't dare look at him. I could tell Suichi was one of those all he needed was one good look and he would see the whole story.

"I'm not saying you have to tell me. But if you do need to talk I am here."

I bit my bottom lip. I could feel my body tremble.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this. I am…what they call…the perfect child. And yet they are still not happy." I couldn't believe I was chocking up. But this thought was always on my mind.

"Some parents are just bad parents. It's not you. It's them." Suichi reassured.

I shook my head. "I'm not allowed to have friends, because it supposedly changes me to the worst. I'm not allowed to ask for help, I am to only help myself. Half of my injuries don't heal right because of the way they are suppose to heal has to be done by someone else. The people I do come in contact with just…disappear. Father…he gets rid of anyone that gives me hope. Just like Detective Johns." I stopped breathing when I realized what I said as the last sentence.

"Detective Johns?" Suichi asked.

Detective Johns was not only my savior…but my nightmare.

"Yes. I had finally got the courage to go to the police. Not surprisingly my father found out…punished me…and thought of a clever lie to lead them away. All of them but Mr. Johns. He tried to set up secretive appointments with me. Because I feared what would happen so I skipped most of them. But Johns didn't give up. With the meetings I did go to he got hard-core evidence. Four months later, he gathered enough evidence to take my parents to court. But my father somehow knew. Of course I didn't, so when my father dragged me out of my room into his car and to his construction site I had to wonder what was going on. That was…until I saw Detective Johns there. I tried to get him out of there now knowing that my father knew…"

"_Bryin, I have enough evidence to lock your parents away. I'm going to get you out of here. You'll be free." _His words rang threw my head.

"I was too late. While I was still trying to convince him to leave I realized he had grabbed me…then pushed me. Within a split second a box feel from the crane above us…killing Detective Johns. It was proven that the crane malfunctioned. So of course my father got away scare free. But Detective Johns' partner didn't believe. When my father heard the investigation on him was going to continue he packed our bags and…"

"Now you're here." Suichi finished.

I slowly nodded my head.

"I see." Was SAuichi's only response.

We ate the rest of the dinner in silence.


	5. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (4) characters.

**Summary****: **Bryin changes into something that can't be explained other than as an angel. Two other…darker angels come into play. …AND THINGS STILL DON'T MAKE SENSE!

**Warnings****: ** NONE

**Miscellaneous****:** Things are picking up to speed! The truth is revealed, and MORE QUESTIONS POP UP. The mystery continues to explode. WHEN WILL THE ANSWERS SHOW? …Next chapter XD. Yes…the next chapter is the answer chapter. BOREING…I hate talk and no action. But…that's what you get for having a mystery.

**

* * *

~The Truth Revealed~**

**~KURAMA'S POV: NEXT DAY~**

We, as in Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I, decided to skip school. Bryin had no choice since he would be out of school regulation for going without some form of school uniform. He didn't fit any of our sizes so Bryin was forced to skip with the rest of us. That and Yusuke didn't want him anywhere near the places he would go on a daily bases due to fearing his father would pop in. Now the reason why Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I skipped was because at six in the morning each of us got a call from Kowenma asking us to meet him at Genkai's temple as soon as we can.

When the news came I quickly set up a "mine-filled" in my backyard with my seeds. No demon was going to get into my house. Yusuke and Kuwabara brushed it off, but I wasn't going to forget that it was Bryin the demon was after. Also, so that Bryin wouldn't go completely insane by the silence I argued for Hiei to stay behind and keep an eye on him. More so for protection. But either way, after about half an hour I convinced him to stay.

Not surprisingly Bryin had his suspicions of what was going on. But surprisingly he kept his mouth shut and allowed me to run around and argue with Hiei to no end. I left Bryin with a few basic instructions and told Hiei to be nice. With that, I ran out the door.

Back at Genkai's temple quite surprisingly Yusuke and Kuwabara was already there.

"It's about time Kurama. I didn't think you were coming." Yusuke joked around.

"Sorry, I had to lay out a few more things."

"Hey, where's shorty?" Kuwabara started to look around. "If anything I figured he would be here first."

"Yes, you see, about that, I had Hiei stay with Bryin."

"WHAT? Why?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time.

"Well, I didn't forget about the demon that came after Bryin. So I set my house up with my demon seeds and asked Hiei to be a little extra help." I confirmed.

"Oh right…good idea." Yusuke laughed nervously.

"A demon went after a human?" Kowenma finally butted in.

I simply nodded my head.

"Urgh, this is getting to frustrating. Either way, can we get to the reason why I summoned you all here?" Kowenma sounded more in a rush than usual.

Giving him our full attention, Kowenma cleared his throat and continued.

"Kouken has increased his power at a more, even faster rate. In fact those symbols that you and Hiei found, Kurama, are even starting to show in the human world. But as crazy as this is going to sound I need you guys to forget everything that happened and just leave it be. Actually, act like I never had you guys look into it." Kowenma suddenly changed courses.

"What?" Kuwabara yelled out.

"You said it yourself Kowenma, it's starting to affect the Human World! And you want us to just sit back and watch?" Yusuke lost his temper.

"I still don't know exactly what is going on. But once I figured out what the signs where, I realized this is not meant for us to get involved in. It is out of our control. Kouken isn't going to do anything. What he is doing is simply preparing the lands for the worst…the impact." Kowenma continued.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Kuwabara yelled in frustration.

**

* * *

~HIEI'S POV~**

After Kurama left, the house was pulled down by silence. Bryin stood in the living room…TV not even on. And I kept my distance in the guest bedroom Kurama gave me. The house was so quite I would constantly find myself trying to remember why I was here. Figuring, eventually, at this rate, I would completely forget Bryin, I decided to at least sit with him.

When I got down there, he was just sitting there. When I got into his view he simply looked up at me. As annoying as I found most humans, I actually thought that maybe, just maybe, I could like this one.

We listened to the clock ticking, neither of us daring to interrupt it. Then…

"Hiei." My name was softly spoken.

I only responded by turning my head to him.

"Do you think we are alone?" He continued quietly.

"Hn."

Figuring that in Kurama's world his plants is another being, so technically we weren't alone. But other than that I couldn't think of anything else.

"This place suddenly doesn't feel right." Bryin continued.

"And what could you possibly mean?" I started to think he was insane.

"I feel like something bad is with us." Bryin started to shake.

I rolled my eyes. If anything "bad" was anywhere near Kurama's house we would know about it. …literally. Sighing I got up and left the room. This kid wasn't worth being around. Bryin continued to shake as I walked past him back to my room. Before I could even close the door, though, he suddenly screamed. In an instant I was back down stairs.

"What are you? Stay away from me!" Bryin yelled. He didn't even realize I was right there next to him.

I looked at the area he was looking but I didn't see anything.

"Are you insane? Come on, we need to get you out of the house." I figured he was going delusional; probably his father overwhelming his mind.

I stood up to help him get up. I took two steps back watching Bryin rise from the ground without any…physical help. Then he was five inches off the ground.

"What…the…hell?" I could only watch.

Suddenly Bryin was flung to the other side of the room. I couldn't see it, but it didn't mean it wasn't a threat. In a split second I picked Bryin up and ran from the house straight to Genkai's temple. Bryin regained consciousness in the middle of my run. When I got to Genkai's temple I dropped him to the floor.

"Hiei! What are you doing here? Oh my God! Did you just use your super fast speed in front of Bryin!" Kuwabara was the first to note my presences.

"Well I was peacefully at Kurama's house until something decided to haunt it!" I growled at Kurama.

"Haunt? My house isn't haunted." Kurama defended.

"Oh really? So why weren't your plants able to detect what flung Bryin!"

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke tried to calm me.

"Bryin was lifted in the air…BY NOTHING…and flung across the room!" I repeated myself.

All of them looked at Bryin.

"Bryin, do you know what is going on?" Yusuke approached him.

Bryin shook his head no, taking two steps back with every step Yusuke took forward.

"Bryin, if you know anything, you would tell me, right?" Yusuke grabbed a hold of Bryin.

Bryin quickly nodded his head yes.

"What are you doing to my son?" Bryin's father suddenly appeared.

"What? Who are you?" Kuwabara quickly got on his guard.

"How the hell did you find us?" Yusuke yelled back.

"You can't keep my son away from me. I always know where he is." The man had a smirk slowly walking towards Bryin and Yusuke.

Bryin hid himself behind Yusuke and Yusuke got into a fighting stance.

"You're not really going to fight for that bitch are you?" A woman, I had to assume the mother, came in behind the father.

I looked back at Bryin who went into a haze. It wasn't Bryin that knew something…it was his parents. Bryin was just caught inbetween.

**

* * *

~BRYIN'S POV~**

My parents made their appearance and I felt as if I was knocked out. I was standing on a line between two different worlds. What worlds, I had no clue. But I felt like if I stepped back I would regret it for the rest of my life. And if I took a step forward…something would happen. What would happen? I didn't know. Just something that isn't normal.

'_Kill them.'_ A voice spoke in my head.

"_My parents?"_ I responded.

'_Yes. You never finished. You have to finish.' _The voice continued.

I knew I recognized the voice. A male, soothing, deep voice. But no names came into mind.

"_But they are my parents."_ I continued.

'_Don't you think it's time they get what they deserve?'_

"_Not by death. Besides…if I killed them. Something would happen."_

'_A lot of things would happen. But something's aren't avoidable. Stay the way you are…or…make a difference.'_ With that the voice disappeared.

In my hazy glaze I took a step in front of Yusuke. _One step forward._

"Bryin, what are you…doing?" Yusuke asked stunned.

"It's time…it's time they paid for what they did."I answered, pulling out a gun from my right pocket.

"What the hell, where did you get that gun?" Kuwabara asked.

"Bryin, I understand that you're angry. But you shouldn't take it to such extreme measures." Yusuke tried talking to me.

Everything was dull. All I could see was my parents. My father…for once…had fear in his eyes. My mother looked like she wanted to run but couldn't due to frozen in fear.

"You really wouldn't pull that trigger. I know you. I raised you." My father's voice was intimidating, like always. But I didn't shake. I didn't move. I didn't blink.

"It's time for you to pay." Were my last words to him.

I shoot the gun, but it was stronger than what it should have been. My father feel to the floor. He wasn't bleeding…but he was no longer alive. I could feel the life leaving the body.

"Holy…crap…" Was the only words spoken by Kuwabara.

"Now-now-now, Bryin sweetheart, darling, you wouldn't kill me, would you?" The woman pleaded.

I still didn't move.

"Bryin, one's enough." Yusuke tugged on my arm.

I still didn't move. I felt like I was slipping away. Screaming, my mother turned around to run.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice from above.

A male man literally stood in mid air. Black hair, pale skin…black feathered wings.

"Are you kidding me? If I'm killed by him I'll end up like him!" She pointed at my dead father.

"You get scared to easily." The man spoke.

"And just who the hell are you?" Yusuke interrupted.

"I am **Zetsumei**." He introduced himself. "Zetsu for short."

That name sounded too familiar.

"Either way, the shield simply has a little leak." Zetsu came down and grabbed my wrist that held the gun.

"Allow me to fix it." Zetsu held up his other hand to form a sign.

I felt the power surge out of his hand. All I knew was that if I allowed him to do whatever he was going to do, I was going to regret it. I had to…

**

* * *

~YUSUKE'S POV~**

Suddenly, before anything could be done, a power explosion came from Bryin and Zetsu. When the air cleared Bryin was literally glowing, and from his back…

"Those are some huge wings…" Kuwabara spoke.

Right. Huge, white wings sprung from Bryin's back.

"Zetsumei! I will not allow you to get away with this. What you have done is far beyond forgiveness, even from me!" Bryin's voice was firm and strong. He was no longer shy and weak.

All I could think was…what the hell just happened?

"Oh? Because I wanted forgiveness?" Zetsu mocked.

"You'll pay!" Bryin's power exploded.

Zetsu flew back into the air.

"We can settle this some other time, Bryin. For now I'll see you later!" Zetsu disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

The mother suddenly sprung black wings and disappeared as well.

Bryin turned his gaze back to us and smiled. Suddenly Bryin was no longer…Bryin.

* * *

**Zetsumei: **Japanese to English - Death**  
**


	6. Clear Up

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (6) characters.

**Summary****: **The questions are finally answered.

**Warnings****: ** NONE

**Miscellaneous****: **BOREING nothing but talk and NO ACTION. Ah well.

**

* * *

~Clear Up~**

**~BRYIN'S POV~**

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke yelled out from the top of his lounges, pacing back and forth in one of the many large rooms in Genkai's temple.

"Yusuke if you calm down a minute I will explain." I worried for Yusuke's sanity.

The way things kind of suddenly happen, I know I would feel like I was going insane. Kurama, who I instantly figured out was really a fox demon, Hiei, and somewhat, Kuwabara took a seat quietly. Every once in a while Kuwabara would pop back up with at least five questions coming out of his mouth. Yusuke finally plotted himself on the floor with a giant huff.

"Hm…where to begin." I thought out loud.

"How about…who were those people and who are you." Kurama asked a bit on edge.

"The, now dead, "father" is **Kushin** the angel of Torture from hell. The woman is **Chouwa** the angel of Harmony from hell. And then there is Zetsumei the angel of Death from hell. I am Bryin the angel of Life from Heaven." I introduced.

"Wait a minute. You killed an angel…from hell?" Kuwabara was already confused.

"Yes. Unfortunately there will be another to replace him soon enough." I said nonchalantly.

That was the life of an angel. If, for some reason, you were to lose your title, you would be replaced almost as soon as you are gone.

"How can life kill?" Yusuke was next in line.

"It can't. Kushin is dead. But…he won't be going to heaven or hell. He'll pretty much stay floating about in deep space." I replied.

"So that's why Chouwa was freaking out when she came into your sights." Kurama stated out loud.

"Yes, now to move on. It seems you have just met up with me in the middle of a war." I said nervously laughing.

"Say what?" Yusuke and Kuwabara spitted out.

"What do you mean?" Kurama came back in.

"Well…it's the basic…obvious…good vs. evil. It's been going on before man-kind. We were at the peak of this centuries battle when me and my best friend, Alexander, realized that our side of the battle wasn't going anywhere." I continued.

"Alexander?" Hiei raised his eyebrows.

"Alexander…the angel of death…from Heaven." I looked up to the sky.

"Say what? Now there are two angels of deaths?" Yusuke again flipped out.

"Yes. Whatever is on one side, there is on the other. This means there is also the angel of life from Hell." I clarified.

"Oh." Was the only simple answer I received.

"Either way, Alex and I figured fighting our counter parts wasn't going to work. Alex and Zetsu had no limits of how to get rid of the other. And Drakkar, the angel of life from hell and I, sort of refused to fight each other. Though both of us stood for two different reasons, to try to kill what we create is a major contradiction. So Alex and I came to an understanding. He didn't want evil life and I didn't want the death of evil to make what is in hell even stronger, so we switched. Alex took on Drakkar, and I took on Zetsu." I paused in case of any questions.

"Kind of makes sense." Kuwabara looked a bit dizzy from trying to keep up.

"Yes, well, when we did, of course our battles went a little more smoothly. But I still couldn't just…fight. It's not in my nature. So Zetsu was able to easily over power me. Which he did with pleasure. A month into our battle and I was caught. Humiliated, destroyed, and tortured for days until he decided to put his plan into motion. He destroyed my wings and…other things I'd rather not say. Ugh, I won't allow it to happen again. He will be brought down." Anger began to boil inside me.

I'm the Angel of life…not of peace. I allowed it to hold me back for so long I couldn't do anything to stop him. But that is one thing I can thank Zetsumei for. For opening my eyes to that knowledge.

**

* * *

~YUSUKE'S POV~**

While Bryin went into deep thought, his aura turned into a deep fiery red. Kuwabara scooted back a little, Hiei suddenly held complete interest, and Kurama showed no signs of moving.

Before he blew the place up I decided to interrupt.

"So Bryin, mind if I ask a few questions?" I started to list and count everything that happened that was out of the ordinary.

"Huh? Of course." Bryin said with his usual smile.

"First off, the gun…where'd you get it?"

"Uh…oh right the gun. I got it sometime ago when my…Kushin's beatings got worse. I didn't think I would ever use it, but I brought it with me in case it went too far of an extreme." Bryin continued more entranced in his thoughts.

"What about being flung across the room?" Hiei asked my next question.

"It was Zetsu. It's the law in Heaven and Hell to keep separate from the humans as much as possible. I guess he figured in the end you guys would figure it out and decided to make his appearance now." Bryin concluded.

"And the demon?" Kurama asked my next question.

"A demon from hell. Not from the demon world, but sent as a mission from someone from hell to come and get me. I would say Zetsu…but that isn't like him." Bryin continued to think.

"Someone else might be involved? How lovely, I can barely keep up with what is on the platter."

Bryin chuckled.

"Well at least some of this is uncovered. Still leaves whatever Kouken is up too." Kowenma finally spoke.

"_Oh right, Kouken. How can I forget him?"_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Kouken? Kouken is in this?" Bryin suddenly became excited.

"You know who he is?" Kurama asked.

"Kouken is one of the sweetest demons you'll ever meet!" Bryin got giddy.

"Mind explaining what he is doing?" Kowenma asked a bit curious.

"Kouken is sort of an angel, sent by Heaven to keep the balance in the human world. His job is to make sure nothing from Heaven or Hell disturbs the life of the living." Bryin explained. It was the simplest explanation he had all day.

"Kouken; the guardian of the living. Interesting." Kurama thought his words out loud.

"Any other questions?" Byrin asked with a huge smile.

"Kouken is getting the world ready for destruction. The random demon was sent to get you because of the war. Zetsu is a part of the war…and you're a part of the war. And we have no control over what is happening. I think that just about settles it." Kowenma spoke for them all.

"Except…why did he bring you here, to the human world?" Kurama came up with one more question.

"He is trying to break me. I don't know why, but it seems, even when he was fighting Alex, I have always been his target. If Alex wasn't on top of Zetsu, Zetsu would be right behind me in an instant." Bryin sighed at his own thoughts. "To be honest I'm surprised my title of being the angel of life hasn't been taken away yet with all the screw ups and miss happens." A nervous laugh escaped.

"You're not dead, and even though you were brought to the human world your duty as an Angel is still high and strong in you." Genkai finally spoke. Go figures it would be a word of the wise.

"I suppose."

Genkai's words had no effect on Bryin's withered spirit. Bryin didn't think he no longer deserved the title of being the Angel of Life from Heaven. What could you say to that?

* * *

**Kushin: **Japanese to English - Pain

**Chouwa: **Japanese to English - Harmony


	7. Relax, Recuperate, Redefine

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (?) characters.

**Summary****:** It's time to relax and hope for the best. But who says relaxing is just not doing anything? To some relaxing requires thinking.

**Warnings****: **Some language, and a quick yaoi kiss scene.

**Miscellaneous****: **BOREING, still no action…well not my kind of action *cough*Fighting*cough*. Either way, ENJOY!

**

* * *

~Relax, Recuperate, Redefine~**

**~BRYIN'S POV~**

The next day was bright and warm, as if nothing had happened…as it should seem. Not surprisingly I was the first one up. It was in my nature to be the first one up. Of course there was no help to how Kushin and Chouwa treated me. They "taught" me to be the first one up. But even if so, I use to wake up first even before I was captured. But there was other things they engraved into me that isn't in my nature. For instance, cooking. Not that I don't enjoy it…but I never cooked until I was considered old enough in their book…after I was captured. But just as soon as I forced myself out of the kitchen I got the sudden urge to clean. Unfortunately I failed at fighting that part and found myself in a random room scrubbing the floors. After five minutes I sighed in frustration, threw the cleaning brush and stomped out the door. A battle against myself…how fun. I took a walk around Genkai's temple. When I came back to the starting point I found Kuwabara and Hiei standing outside looking at the bright morning sun.

"Oh, morning Bryin!" Kuwabara called out with his usual giant smile.

"Good morning Kuwabara." I said with a faint smile.

"So how is this war going to continue?" Hiei butted in.

"Good morning to you too Hiei." I simply answered smiling.

"Geez Hiei, can't even say good morning." Kuwabara mumbled.

I gave out a soft laugh. "The war will continue as is, hopefully with no one getting hurt."

"And when will you be going back to…Heaven?"

I could feel Hiei was pushing for this to be done and over with. Oh, how I couldn't agree more with him. "I really don't know." Was all I could say.

"Man Bryin, why answer to that? Actually why make someone like Hiei? So mean and horrific." Kuwabara yelled at Hiei.

"Why make someone like this giant brick right here? He is stupid and annoying." Hiei retorted.

Hiei and Kuwabara went at it. Even though they involved me by asking me why I made them in such a way, the blows was really aimed at each other. Nervously laughing I stepped around them and continued back inside the temple. I just hoped one day they would realize I didn't make them in any way. I simply allowed them to breath. And even if I did, just like their creator…I would have made them the way they are for a reason.

At the next turn I ran into Kurama.

"Oh Bryin, I was wondering where you ran off." Kurama greeted.

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see I have been thinking…if this war is truly suppose to be separated from the life of the living…why is it that Yusuke and the rest of us was able to help you. Forgive me, usually I don't jump to the gun like this, but the question has been bothering me for quite some time." Kurama explained.

I couldn't believe I didn't realize that until now. He was right…why were the Spirit Detectives able to get involved in this? Yes at that point and time it was mere torture. But…something should have prevented the curiosity of getting the better of them. It didn't make sense.

"Bryin?" Kurama grabbed my attention again.

"You brought up a very good question, Kurama. Because you're right…it doesn't make sense." I finally announced.

"I think…maybe we should look into it."

"I would…but I think we have bigger problems to deal with." I replied walking away.

I continued to rummage around Genkai's temple in deep thought about that question.

**

* * *

~ZETSUMEI'S POV~**

"DAMN!" I punched through the biggest rock I could find; 15 feet tall, 10 feet wide boulder.

"Zetsumei, can we please get out of here? This place gives me the creeps. It's all relaxing and shit. I want to go back to hell." Chouwa complained.

"Shut up. I don't give a shit what you want. Besides, you owe me." I growled.

"What? I do not! Kushin and I both did exactly what you asked of us. Reborn Bryin and make his life a living hell…"

"For 20 years. You are short 5 years 6 months and 13 days."

Chouwa was speechless of how precise I was. "Oh big whoopee! So we we're off by 5 fucking years! What difference does it make?" She finally yelled when over the shock.

"It makes a world of difference! It takes 20 years for it to go into effect! He now has the power to deflect it when it gets ready too…UGH! You better hope it works, or I'll kill you myself." I was so frustrated I couldn't think straight.

"Oooh, I'm sooo scared." Chouwa became sarcastic.

In an instant I was in her face my hand at her throat.

"Technically I have no more use for you, so killing you now wouldn't bother me either."

Finally, fear rung threw her veins.

"That's what I thought." I pushed her aside breathing in deep trying to get my thoughts together.

'_Even though the plan was to give it 20 years to go into effect, it doesn't mean it won't work. It just means the percentage of it is reduced by about 10%. This means I still have a good chance of getting it to work. But we learned even what a small percentage is. After all…it was suppose to be 100% that Bryin wasn't going to be rescued. I saw how that turned out. So how am I going to decrease that 10%? …but of course…I have to weaken him. Sure, in human form he is already weak…but I don't know how much power it takes to throw my plan out the window, so the more vulnerable…the better.'_ I chuckled at my own thoughts.

Not even in hell this was going to be easy. It will take absolute determination, and more power than normal. But, if getting the results I want means putting Bryin's life on the edge of death…then so be it.

**

* * *

~BRYIN'S POV~**

I walked around inside Genkai's temple with the question Kurama asked me completely swarming didn't make sense as into why they were able to interrupt the war. Not that I am not grateful. I couldn't be happier to be out of Zetsu's grasp. But still that was a question not to be left out of the loop…well…at least not for too long.

So caught up with what was on my mind I didn't realize a door had slid open quite some time ago and that a figure was standing at its entrance. Pulled into the room, out of shock I yelped, which was muffled by a hand. When I got my focus straight it was Yusuke.

"Yusuke? Oh geez, you almost gave me a heart attack." I sighed relived.

"Sorry. You were thinking so much you didn't respond to anything I said." He apologized.

"Oh? Sorry about that. Just, something was brought to my attention that I didn't see before." My mind sort of drifted.

After a minute Yusuke caught my attention again snapping his finger in front of my face. "Hey snap too."

"Oh, sorry. Was there something you needed to where you had to "kidnap" me into this room?" I asked a bit sarcastic.

"Not really ask."

"What is on your mind Yusuke?" I became slightly worried. He wasn't acting his usual self.

"Have you been feeling weird lately? And I mean not like…being stalked by that Zetsu-or-whatever. But a funny feeling?" Yusuke couldn't keep his eyes on me.

Just by the signs I had figured what he was talking about, but at the same time, thinking about the situation we were in, I really didn't want it to be true right now. So I wasn't going to believe what I was thinking unless I was slapped in the face by it. So I tried thinking of other things that would fit that description and of course, nothing came to mind. So as my answer I shook my head and smiled.

"Oh."

That was probably one of the saddest oh's I have ever heard in my life. …and I heard a lot of oh's.

"You know you can speak what is on your mind, right Yusuke?" I tried to comfort.

Suddenly a fist was next to my face against the wall behind me.

"I didn't mean to make you made." I jumped, trying to stay calm.

"I'm not mad; I'm just…frustrated with myself." Yusuke talked threw greeted teeth now.

"Yusuke I…"

I didn't dare to make another sound. Literally, our faces were only a few centimeters apart. I could practically taste the air he breathed. We stood like that what seemed forever, but what was only a mere few minutes…five at the most. Finally Yusuke sat back a little and I let out the air I just realized I held in.

"Sorry." Was all that was muttered.

Without giving him a warning our lips touched, even though it was for a solid second, it felt like a millisecond.

"It's the least I owe you for saving my life." I covered my action with a lie.

But I played along, smiling, getting up, and silently leaving the room; leaving Yusuke in surprise.

I quickly walked back to my room muffling out everyone's call. I walked right past who ever I came across as if they weren't there, went into my room and closed the door as quietly as possible. I couldn't believe how hard my heart was pounding. Quickly shaking my head to snap back to why I allowed it in the first place.

'_He was touched by death. Did he really come back to life?'_

It didn't matter what happened. The fact was…death has touched his soul, and he is still here. Which means, technically…he is no longer bounded by the life of the living. …at least not completely. And that is why Yusuke was able to hold even the slightest curiosity in me.

Sighing I felt like a load was lifted. But then it hit me. I JUST KISSED YUSUKE! My faced turned deep red, and…I got the feeling that I didn't want in the first. I kept trying to sooth myself, reminding myself it was only to tap into his life; what made him different from everyone else. But it didn't work. I just turned more and more red. Barely touching my lips, I instantly had to cover my mouth to hold back a laugh. It was official…there was no way I would be able to leave this room until I calmed down and can even handle the thought of seeing Yusuke in person.


	8. Let the Battle Begin

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (4) characters.

**Summary****:** Zetsumei isn't going to leave Bryin alone for very long. This battle will be the start of the final current outcome.

**Warnings****: ** Cussing, that's just about it.

**Miscellaneous****: **ALRIGHT, it's just about time to wrap up this little story!

**

* * *

~Let the Battle Begin~**

**~BRYIN'S POV~**

When I finally was able to cope with what just happened I slipped out of my room into the discussion room to find it empty. Well it was until I turned around. Jumping back in shock, I yelped yet again.

"Yusuke! You need to stop sneaking up on me like that." I breathed out.

"Sorry, I was just a bit worried about you. Couldn't find you for a while." Yusuke let out a nervous laugh.

"There is no need to worry about me Yusuke, though I highly appreciate it." I let out a small laugh.

"Yea, anyways, I was hoping we could talk…" He took a step forward

Those words. I wasn't ready to continue the war let alone this! But before any other progressions could be made…

"BRYYYINNNN!"

"What the hell…" Yusuke and I looked towards the voice and sudden surge of power.

"Zetsumei." I muttered out.

In an instant Yusuke and I were out on the porch along with Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, Botan, and Kowenma.

"It's time to get this started. NO MORE DILIMAS!" Zetsumei powered up and the land below shattered.

This wasn't good. I couldn't even spread my wings in this form, let alone produce my most basic attacks. I was literally, going to have to wing this battle. But none of the less…let the battle begin.

Zetsumei started off with his favorite; giant spiked mallet. Coming down at full speed Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara, who were in the way, quickly jumped from where the mallet was going to hit. The ground became a bowl that spread for about 100 meters. The first half of the temple was destroyed just because of the blast. Whatever was left of it slid down the hole. Standing barely on the edge:

"Holy crap! That thing is huge!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Just dodging the mallet itself was a bit to close. But if he keeps pushing out power like that, we won't have much of a battle arena." Hiei spoke.

"He's dead!" Yusuke readied his Spirit Gun.

Before he could do anything my wings had sprung from the human body, which hurt like hell, and I was up in the air. I generated my long sword in my hands and came at him. When I went to make the first blow Zetsu changed his mallet to his sword and blocked my attack with ease. The smirk on his face became so sinister even I shook. Both of us pulled back and went at it again.

**

* * *

~YUSUKE'S POV~**

When Zetsu and Bryin made their second attack, all of us went flying.

"I don't think there is much for us to do, Yusuke." Kurama slightly mumbled.

"Yea, I think their power surpasses that of even Togur's." Kuwabara was falling backwards in shock.

With every blow their power increased more and more canceling each other's out. The final blow; Zetsu sent Bryin flying into the furthest part of Genkai's temple.

"Bryyyyyinnnnnn, come out and play Bryin! I'm not DONE!" Zetsu threw a black static ball where Bryin landed.

Again we all flew back.

"Dude, nothing could have survived…" Before Kuwabara finished Bryin was back in the air flying at full speed at Zetsu. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"I believe I now understand what Kouken meant." Kurama spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked for clarification.

"Kouken said we were not to get involved or else our lives would be taken. He was concerned of the outcome of how our lives would be lost. For instance; Kushin was killed by Bryin, thus for his soul won't go anywhere. If we are killed by them the reasoning and outcome could be different. Either way, our death path won't be the same. Kouken never cared about the battle, because we could never make a difference. We have no say as into what will happen." Even Kurama got frustrated and clutched his fist.

I gave the battle at hand my attention again.

"_We can't make a difference. So what…I'm supposed to watch him get beat? I'm supposed to watch him fight something he can't win in this state? That's not fair!"_

I yelled in frustration, allowing my energy to explode. It didn't even catch their attention.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Again, Bryin was knocked out of the sky. Zetsu came down with a powerful attack but was deflected by a sudden light that made yet another crater in the ground. Zetsu went flying back, opened a portal and disappeared.

Bryin quickly got up, looking around. When he realized that Zetsumei wasn't around he let his guard down and gave me his full attention.

His wing span was at least 18 feet long and 10 feet wide. He pulled them back in when he walked towards us.

"Yusuke, I understand your frustration. But this is something you have to entrust me with. Unfortunately, whether you like it or not." Bryin confronted.

"I don't care! I want to help! I can't stand back like this. It will…"

I couldn't finish. Bryin covered my mouth, smiling like always.

"Help Kouken help me." Was his reply.

"Huh?"

"Kouken knew sooner or later the battle was going to be somewhere in demon world. I know that's where Zetsu went, and where we will be finishing this. Even though the battle area is now ready, it doesn't mean the areas around it is. We are going to have many demons flock to the battle. And if close they will be killed and won't have a future for their spirit. I want you to help Kouken keep the area as clear as possible. Please. My heart aches already for those that will lose their life. I want as little as interference as possible." Bryin explained.

"What will happen if someone else dies in the battle?" Kuwabara asked.

"If killed by me, their soul will be no more. If killed by Zetsumei, either their soul will be no more or they will descend to hell without even going through the process of Spirit World." Bryin answered.

"I want to help fight!" I tried again.

"Like you want to finish your battles alone, I must finish my battle alone. Trust me, you will be a big help." With that Bryin disappeared.

"Wait! Where the hell did you go?" I yelled out in frustration.

"Yusuke, allow me to explain. You will be a bigger help than you think." Kurama started.

"And what the hell do you mean?" I turned my rage to him.

Sighing, Kurama continued. "Bryin said it himself. He is already sad about the loss of life that will happen in the battle. But don't you get it. He will be distracted with the lives that will come into the battle, thus weakening him. If we keep the battle as clear as possible Bryin won't have as much of a problem defeating Zetsu."

"Why don't they go back to the world they were in before and finish it there?" Hiei asked.

"Probably because Bryin can't go back." Kuwabara joked.

"Actually, you are right." Kurama caught Kuwabara off by surprise.

"Huh? But I was only joking."

"I know, but the answer is right none of the less. So long as Bryin is still in the human body he is in; he is considered not to be ready to go back to heaven." Kurama finished.

"Alright, let's stop wasting time. Are we going to help Bryin or not?" I suddenly had this surge of energy to get involved as much as possible.

"Right, let's go!" Kuwabara agreed.

With that, Hiei and Kurama took us to the fort Kouken set up.


	9. Preparation

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (4) characters.

**Summary****:** Everyone is getting ready for the beginning of the end. Yusuke and Zestu is getting anxious while Bryin seems to run into more problems.

**Warnings****: ** NONE

**Miscellaneous****: **Sorry came across a writer's block (and got SUPER bored).

**

* * *

~Preparation~**

**~BRYIN'S POV~**

I could feel my abilities leaking out, but I feared it wasn't enough to beat Zetsumei. I needed time to develop a plan. I stood in the city trying to keep my distance from everyone that I now cared for. My head was spinning and I couldn't get my mind to stop rushing with voices. Like usual, the people that I always ran into tried to get me to talk, but I kept my "record" going by staying silent. But they started to act different when they realized I still wasn't going to say anything. It was as if they were afraid of me. As soon as they started making fun of me they suddenly became very sad. Me, now knowing who I am, must have put on a different front. Even though I was still quite, I defiantly wasn't shying away like I use to. I am now who I really am. If only I was myself all the way thru instead of just by personality.

During my walk I came across a scene. Someone was shot. Due to my life on earth, my feelings for death seemed to have changed. Yes, I still agreed it was the way of life, but I started to think how sad the family was going to be and what the man didn't experience. I was sad for the loss cause. And to think, the whole time, I didn't really care for the death of people, that it was only the way of life.

"I am so sorry." I barley whispered.

I could feel my body warming up as my power started to surge from the human body. I got closer to the body to see if it was possibly anyone I knew personally. Somewhat fortunately it wasn't. Suddenly a cold air came in. I looked around; no one. I went to look back at the body but jumped and hit at least three people around me.

"Hey watch it."

"What's your problem?"

"Get off me."

I was shoved back to where I was standing. There in front of me was the Angel of Death from Heaven: Alex.

"You are found." Alex was the first to speak.

**

* * *

~YUSUKE'S POV~**

Taken to Kouken's fort he described everything we knew about the situation…and more.

"So you mean, this is never going to end?" I asked after he was done telling us the shorten story of Hell vs. Heaven.

"That is right." Kouken took a sip of his tea.

"Wow…a war that never ends." Kuwabara rubbed his head. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Well, technically it is happening every day. In the Court Houses of Justice in the Human world. In fights among demons. Sometimes Demon world and Spirit World. So really it wouldn't make sense that the true sources of good and evil wouldn't battle it out." Kouken took another nonchalant sip of tea.

"I guess you're right." Kuwabara agreed.

"So what exactly do we do now?" I asked getting a bit eager.

"We wait. The battle draws closer and closer with every tick of the clock." Kouken opened up one of the books that spoke of the past and creation of the worlds.

"How exactly do you know that the battle is going to take place in demon world, let alone right here?" Kurama asked.

"It is said that angels was sent to the living as humans that can cross both the world of the dead and the living. Let me highlight; Angels. More than one. Either way, secondly it is said that the battle cannot be contained in one world. Heaven and Hell has many different worlds. But it doesn't say it is only contained in those worlds, which means sooner or later it can and or will come to Spirit World, Human World, and or Demon World. In another book it is said the battle will take place in Heaven's and Hell's worlds for so many centuries for one day it will get so far out of control that it will spas out to the other worlds. First the Human world, then the Demon World and then the Spirit World. Constantine took care of the battle in Human World years ago. Next in line is the Demon World." Kouken verified.

"It really says all that?" Kuwabara's mouth dropped.

Kouken simply nodded flipping a page.

"So why highlight that there was more than one Angel, what does that matter?" For once Hiei got into the conversation.

"Because, more than one angel was sent to protect. Minor details; you didn't say that the angels were sent as humans. So that means there are others that aren't human. Like you a demon angel." Kurama spoke in Kouken's place.

Kouken smiled and nodded.

"But wait, wouldn't that mean there is an Angel in the Spirit World as well?" I started catching on.

Kouken's smile got bigger and he nodded again.

"Whoa." Was all I said.

**

* * *

~ZETSU'S POV~**

I passed through the opening to Demon World and landed in massive grassland. I smiled at myself. This was going to be our battle arena. I increased my power and gave the ground one good stomp, the land became a deadly ground of small flames and ashes. Any day… and minute… any second this battle was going to start. And it was going to end it all.

A smile creped itself onto my face. I could barely contain myself.


	10. May the Battle Begin

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (4) characters.

**Summary****:** Bryin is slapped back to reality of why he is still angel. But still the question haunts him if he truly belongs there. Now, no longer able to delay the enviable Bryin and Zetsumei must have their face down. But Yusuke doesn't seem to keep a very good hold on himself and causes problems.

**Warnings****: ** Cussing and BATTLES (not really a warning but it is for all those that do not like violence, even if it is just the mention of it.)

**Miscellaneous****: **WOO BACK ON TRACK. I'd have to say maybe 2 more chapters and this sad bunch of words called a story will officially be done! Now… as I mentioned before this might turn into a sequel… yea… at the moment… nooo. Maybe later. But right now I'm just going to leave it with an opening ending (opening ending: an ending that can still have something added onto it… IOW: a sequel).

**

* * *

~May the Battle Begin~**

**~NARRITOR'S POV~**

In the densest part of the forest in the park, Alexandria and Bryin stood facing each other awaiting each others moves. Neither could tell what was on the others mind. With every second that went by the air thickened with anticipation.

"I… you… You're okay." Alex finally spoke.

"Yes. I am alive and well."

"I'm so happy that it's shocked out of me." Alex let a small quick smile come through before it was quickly replaced with, once again, an emotionless expression.

Bryin nodded then smiled.

"But yet… for some reason this happiness seems to still be… empty."

Bryin cocked his head to the side in question. "I can't see why that is."

Alex's face tightened. "I think I do." It stood quite until he proceeded. "Are you coming back? Back to Heaven."

That was why. Bryin never really gave it much thought. He knew the immediate answer for right here, right now. But not for the future. He had to finish the battle that was. But in the future… "No." Bryin whispered his reply.

"It's because of the battle? You know, you will have a better chance at winning it if you are back in Heaven with the rest of us…" Alex quickly tried to change his mind.

"No. I need to finish this on my own. I'm tired of watching from the sidelines. Besides, he isn't going to stop until one of us completely over powers the other. And you know it." Bryin replied with a sharp tongue and quickly; as if it was all one sentence.

It stood quite for what seemed forever. "…You don't plan to come back to Heaven at all… do you?" Alex spoke quietly. But it was like a rock plowing into water.

Silence stood as Bryin's answer.

"Why?"

"How can I go back there? To that sacred place? After what I have been through I feel so dirty. There is no way…"

"You wouldn't have allowed it to happen! It wasn't your choice. You can't hold yourself responsible for something you didn't have a choice in." Alex's teeth was gritted.

"God… allowed it for a reason. There has to be a reason. I did something wrong…"

"BRYIN!"

Bryin was cut short. Almost in an instant Bryin's body glowed a bright white as pure energy sprung from his body. His wings let lose taking up the whole width of the area as the power over flooded three football fields. The power surge lasted a good three minutes before it all went back inside the small body. Instantly weak, Bryin's body feel to the ground as he gasped for air. Alex stood before him watching him trying to catch his breath.

"Do you now see? I drained that power from you and yet you still have infinite amount dwindling inside you. If you were to be punished, I don't think God would have done it in such a disgracing way, but instead would have allowed all your energy to evaporate into nothingness. But he didn't…" Alex's eyes, that had turned pure white, dulled out into a grey.

Bryin looked up at Alex with his heart still pounding against his chest.

"I understand the battle. …but after it… please reconsider coming back to Heaven."

With that Alex took his leave with the few spirits he came to Earth to pick up.

**

* * *

~BRYIN'S POV: NEXT DAY~**

I felt a new. A power surged through me that have never surged through me before: courage.

I was able to get into the demon world with ease. All demons that dared to approached me instantly tucked tail and ran. I meet up with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They introduced me to Kouken and I instantly thanked him. Of course he kept telling me to hush and that it was his job. But I thanked him none of the less.

"So, are we ready to do this?" Yusuke punched his hand lightly all spiked up.

"Please Yusuke, you must stay out of the way." I begged.

"Yea, yea I know. I just can't wait to get this over with." Yusuke brushed my warning away.

"We are beside you one hundred percent." Kurama reassured me.

"Yes I know."

I quickly left them not wanting to be too side tracked by my emotions. I was able to find Zetsu with ease. Well… the area Zetsu was in at least.

I had to wander around for a while until…

"BRYIN!"

As soon as I looked up the giant hammer landed on the ground. Luckily I jumped out of the way, inches from being under the giant mallet. I formed my straight edged sword into my hand as I cut the hammer in half, with my wings springing out I flew into the air where Zetsu was and…

**

* * *

~YUSUKUE'S POV~**

The battle begun. Sparks flew everywhere. Surges of energy gave the dirt a heartbeat. Each blow was less forgiving than the next. And like a light to a bug, demons came to see the battle. I had to say, even I had a hard time staying away from it. I focused my energy with the rest of the gang to keep a barrier around the battle to keep demons out. Unfortunately this energy was summoned threw my weakest state of being. I had to concentrate and stay at ease. So I tried to keep myself calm and concentrated by staying on the topic of Bryin but not imaging his ass being kicked.

Slowly an image formed in my head. It was me and Bryin back at Genkai's temple…kissing. I quickly shook my head hoping that no one saw me turning the bright red I could feel myself turning. I quickly washed my thoughts away and tried it again. This time I got a different image. The image came as soon as the power surged hit its highest. Bryin surrounded by flames weak lying on the floor, possibly dead and Zetsu standing over him.

"NO!" I quickly yelled losing complete focuses and successfully distracting everyone else.

"What is it Yusuke?" Kurama was the first to jump to my aid.

"No, no! I have to help him!" I got up and ran to the battle.

"Yusuke! It's just the influence of the power waves, whichever is strongest at the moment you sense and feel… We have to get him back here." Kouken got up chasing after me along with the rest of the gang.

I got there and waves of power representing themselves as light whips lashed out at me and the gang forcing us back. I looked up to see Bryin and Zetsu hashing it out with each others swords at the others' neck.

"BRYIN!"

"Yusuke no!" Kouken tried to get me out of the battle arena.

Bryin turned to look at me. Time stopped right there. There was no definition to his look. It was as if he was there to battle only because Zetsu wouldn't leave him alone until he did. Time picking up speed again Zetsu took advantage of the moment and sent a black beam at Bryin hitting him dead on plowing him into the ground… and further…

Devastation washed over me. Was I going to be the cause of this lose? Shit…


End file.
